


Day's End

by Multiple_Fandom_Writer



Series: Lesbian Stories [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, barrissoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiple_Fandom_Writer/pseuds/Multiple_Fandom_Writer
Summary: Three months since the start of the war. Ahsoka Tano, fresh from Christophsis and Teth, is assigned on a simple mission to aid civilians caught in a landslide with Barriss Offee. On the way back, Barriss decides to be unusual for once and tease Ahsoka a bit.
Relationships: Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Lesbian Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1351192
Kudos: 15





	Day's End

Ar'vin. A quiet, neutral world in the Mid Rim. At a population of over seven million people, the decision to remain neutral was unanimous. There had been a string of earthquakes recently, and the beleaguered planet's emergency services had called for aid when another landslide had hit, displacing a town. 

Since she'd been on the front or on escort duties with the 501st, Anakin had thought it best if Ahsoka was sent to help other people. "Master Luminara," he said. "I'm aware that this might stretch any forces you might have, but I think Ahsoka needs a change in scenery. With the 501st leaving for shore leave in a week or so, it's best if Barriss comes along with Ahsoka as well." 

"Okay," Luminara Unduli said. "It'll be great for Barriss to have a change of scenery as well." She added. 

Within the hour, Ahsoka had prepared herself for the aid mission. "Lightsaber, check," she murmured. "Clothes, check. Spare commlink, check." A rapping at her door caught her attention. "Come in," Ahsoka called. 

The door hissed open. "Time to go, Snips," Anakin said. 

"Sure!" Ahsoka agreed, a smile on her face. Stepping out of her room, Ahsoka glanced back at Anakin, smiled, and headed toward the hanger. A shuttle had already been prepped, so all she had to do was start it up and depart for the 41st's flagship, the _Triumphant_ , where she would meet up with Barriss and a reserve company of clones. 

* * *

The aid mission hadn't been eventful. She'd coordinated rescue operations with the beleaguered emergency services, dug out the remains of crushed houses, cleared away debris from the landslide, and had found bodies. So naturally, Ahsoka was exhausted. 

But she wasn't asleep yet. Barriss was keeping her up. Ahsoka had noticed after they had departed (the company of clones had left earlier that week for the _Triumphant_ ) that Barriss was acting...strange. She'd look at Ahsoka, then her glance would flicker away if Ahsoka noticed. 

Her door hissed open, and Ahsoka blearily rolled over. "Hello," she called out drowsily as she sat up. A pair of lips captured her own, and Ahsoka was gently pushed back against the wall, preventing her from moving. But she didn't want to. 

Ahsoka was no kisser by any means, but she reacted naturally to the kiss, giving as much as she got. "I'm...I'm sorry, Ahsoka," Barriss stuttered when the kiss was broken. "I didn't mean to intrude on your space." 

Ahsoka lifted up the other Padawan onto her bed. "You didn't," the Togrutan reassured the Mirialan. "Besides, I liked that kiss anyway," Ahsoka teased, leaning over to kiss Barriss deeply. After a few, long kisses shared between the two, both Padawans fell asleep, curled up together.


End file.
